Secretos de Asuka T hacia Manjoume J
by chazz x alexis
Summary: asuka::nunca pude decirle/confesarle mis sentimientos hacia el , por que no se lo merecía , su arrogancia fue siempre una barrera entre nosotros dos


**Secretos de Asuka.T hacia Manjoume. J:**

_**Asuka****:**mientras me estaba arreglando para la ultima fiesta que se realizara aquí en la academia, me detuve en pensar en todo este sentimiento escondido en mi corazón, y que ahora para siempre lo perderé…_

_nunca pude decirle/confesarle mis sentimientos hacia el , por que no se lo merecía , su arrogancia fue siempre una barrera entre nosotros dos , desde la primera vez que le hable , , que lo aconseje , de no tratar mal a un pobre sniffer rojo , el me ignoro, como si fuese una pared y se retiro de allí dejándome sola , en ese momento me salio desde el alma decirle "ESTUPIDO" POR NO COMPRENDER , POR NO OBSERBAR EN MIS OJOS TANTO AMOR , TANTO CARIÑO HACIA EL episodio 2_

_tal vez no fue el quien actuó mal desde el principio , quizás fue mi timidez la barrera para que nosotros no fuéramos novios , yo jamás me atrevería en ese entonces en decirle algo a el , por que simplemente siempre hubieron tantos problemas en esta academia , pero eso si , tantas cosas lindas , que nunca tuve tiempo de decirle lo que sentía por el…hasta que una vez me confeso todo su amor también ,bastante tarde entendió lo que su corazón sentía , pero , yo antes de ese momento , por las noches cuando rezaba pedía que algún día escucharas mi corazón , que me entendieras , y cuando me confesastes tu amor lo hisistes , con tu típica arrogancia junto a mi timidez de cómo sea disimular lo que sentía por ese pelinegro_

_Miro la ventana para poder distraerme, pensar en otras cosas y sacar esta nostalgia que yo siento, por que será hoy la ultima vez que vea esos ojos color negro agrisados…_

_Mientras miro, veo a rei y judai de la mano, Alice con aster y varias parejas, Balla buscaba distraerme y me encuentro con esto, aunque no era tan feo después de todo dos parejas que se aman siempre es felicidad, prosperidad, orgullo, etc._

_De la mano me gustaría estar allí con manjoum…. aaah, dije que no iva a pensar en eso…luego pongo mi mano sobre mi cara apoyando el marco de la ventana aun mas pensativa…-ya que mas da, el ahora mas que nunca esta aquí ...y con la mano izquierda pongo mi corazón sobre mi pecho y digo…- hoy será la ultima vez que te vea, por eso manjoume te dire todo lo que siento por ti…_

_Luego me paro de la silla y voy hacia mi placar de vestidos y elijo uno…-veamos, que color le gustaría a jun. Que tenga mi vestido? claro, como se me iva olvidar , que es el rojo, este vestido me lo había recomendado mi hermano pero nunca lo he husado por que siempre me pareció absurdo hasta el dia de hoy ,pero le voy a dar el gusto a mi hermano por que es el único ser que mas me comprende , aunque en temas amorosos se confunde demasiado _

_Jaja…reí en recordar a mi hermano cuando ayudo al dueño de mi corazón a conquistarme..Estubo tan confundido mi hermano que le aconsejo a chazz un duelo conmigo…_

_Pero me molesto tanto su arrogancia que la primera vez que me lo dijo en ese entonces, creí que se entubo burlando de mi y mis sentimientos, y es por eso que en ese entonces me enoje con el, hasta que me di cuenta que no fue así que su amor era sincero cuando el perdió y yo me acerque a el y en un susurro muy suave mencione su nombre "manjoume Kun"episodio 47_

_por que? me pregunte a mi misma…cada vez que creías que todo estaba perdido o que bajabas el nivel de arrogancia yo siempre te observé con tanto amor , tanto deseo en mi , que casi siempre te lo hice notar , pero tu nunca te distes cuenta , QUIZAS NUNCA SINTIO UN AMOR VERDADERO POR MI… y en ese entonces recordé ese duelo en donde te importo tanto de ser un sniffer rojo , que por poco me lo creí y ciegamente caí en ti , en tu amor , en lo que mencionabas…pero lo tenias muy en lo profundo de tu corazón , y tu nunca quizistes darte cuenta de ello…episodio 54_

_pero por que tengo que estar pensando en ti? por que me fije en tus hermosos ojos ,por que te empecé a necesitar , tener cariño afecto a alguien que nunca conocí?...pude haberme enamorado de otro chico , no se de Zane quizás por que el siempre me protegió y se ocupo de mi desde el principio aunque me iría a sentir celosa por que hay muchas chicas que están enamoradas de el , e iva a enloquecer en ese sentido así que no Zane no era para mi…pero por que no entonces en judai? el es buena persona , simpático , y ama a los duelos tanto como a mi, pero no, el precisamente y excesivamente ama los duelos mas que a una pareja , iva a sufrir aun mas _

_solo me quedas tu chazz eres como tu has dicho la pareja perfecta ,y mas allá de tu arrogancia sé que seria tan feliz a tu lado, pero decidí callar esto por que siempre le tuve miedo a tu altanería , y sigo pensando aun que no puedo vivir sin ti al mismo tiempo …luego una lagrima rozo mi mejilla al recordar el momento cuando tu te marchastes y pensé que nunca mas irías a volver…por que ¿ solo por un tonto duelo?...definitivamente en ese entonces no te importe ni siquiera un poco tantas personas con los mismos errores aprenden pero tu, nunca lo aceptastes , episodio 13_

_Solo una cara bonita, un cuerpo excitante, era solo eso lo único que te importo desde el principio , pero mi querido manjoume , eso no se llama amor, solo es deseo , y yo no puedo corresponder a eso ,NUNCA _

_Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas pues mas malas que buenas con tigo , pero aun así siempre saque algo positivo en todo esto-al menos te preocupases por mi cuando estube atrapada en esa estrella y tu también , y lo se porque mientras yo dormía sentía tu corazón aquí…y puse nuevamente mi mano en mi corazón._

_Pero que estoy pensando y diciendo? era obvio que le importe pues como al resto yo le importe por igual , _

_5 minutos después esperando a mi hermano para que pase por mi-_

_Sola allí pero , se supone que tenia que estar aquí hace como 15 minutos.. En fin mientras estaba allí en la espera de atticus, mi mayor sorpresa fue verte subiendo esas escaleras y acercándote hacia mi tu jun., eras tu con un hermoso smoking, que te asentaba muy bien , aun mas que a aster fénix , siempre lo supuse_

_Manjoume- asuka¡ que linda te vez…decías con un sonrojo que querías ocultar o por lo menos eso observe… no se por que siempre cuando estamos solos disimulas tan bien lo que sientes , como haces? , Como puedes siquiera hacer mover mi corazón rápido y observar con delicadas palabras todo lo que me describes, por que no se me ocurrió que salieras con migo? por que fui tan boba en dejar pasar eso?...claro tu arrogancia , no podía faltar nunca entre nosotros y eso era la respuesta a todo lo que pregunte…-gr-gracias manjoume Kun-dije también queriendo ocultar mi sonrojo Balla de que me quejo no?_

_Manjoume- sabes quiero hablar con tigo luego en el patio de la academia…tienes algún inconveniente?...me preguntabas acercándote hacia mi y yo aun mas sorjojada que la vez anterior , como puedes hacer que me pierda en tus irresistibles ojos y en esa boca tan sedienta en besarme como la mía?no lo se pero de lo único que me he podido dar cuenta es que ya no eras el muchacho de 15 años arrogante que conocí , no ya eras todo un hombre de 19 que maduro y comprendió todo lo que he mencionado entre mis pensamientos esta mañana _

_Y yo alejándome un poco de ti conteste- no manjoume no tengo nada que hacer , hablaremos si quieres-.. dije retirándome de allí y volviendo a mi habitación con un gran nudo en mi garganta y mi corazón palpitando tan fuerte que hasta creí que se me iva a salir…luego tocan la puerta de mi habitación , esque será posible que sea manjoume otra vez? o quizás se arrepintió y quiere hablar ahora?...a esto rápidamente abro mi puerta por que deseaba ver otra vez su hermoso cabello , con un smoking que tapaba su torso con una camisa y dejando algo en descubierto su cuello desnudo y su mirada cautivadora…_

_no pude resistirme a eso , pero cuando abro la puerta era mi hermano atticus ya preparado para el evento…pues bueno ya era hora de que halla aparecido no?_

_Atticus- Ey pero que bien te vez hermanita…nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de esto-menciono mi hermano muy feliz de verme así, y abrasándome pues por que a la vez estaba emocionado por todo esto…-hermano-le dije en un susurro por que realmente lo quería mucho pues no era para menos, el fue la única familia que conocí y siempre lo adore_

_luego mi hermano me suelta y dice recuperando su autoestima-creo que antes que vallas a la fiestas debes ver a esta persona…-me dijo mi hermano al fin sacando una agradable sonrisa…y a mi me gustaba verlo así , a mi hermano feliz , pero en ese momento me detuve en pensar en quien podrá ser la persona que me quiera ver , seguramente deben ser mis amigas inseparables , o quizás Zane que estuvo siempre con migo o algún amigo, pues tuve mucha prisa por que luego debía hablar con chazz…_

_-en serio y quien es? pregunte a mi hermano , y el me llevo hasta el lugar diciéndome mientras- es una persona , jeje pero no puedo decirte hermanita debes verlo por ti sola-ha dicho mi hermano muy contento por lo que se veía , pero , no hubo ninguna persona en mente de quien querría hablar con migo en este momento…_

_mi hermano me llevo hacia el patio, era de noche , todo obscuro , pues bueno allí es donde esa persona estará allí para hablar con migo…cuando llego a ese lugar mi hermano se retira dejándome sola y advirtiéndome lo siguiente-no te asustes asuka esa persona ya vendrá , y por favor nunca digas no jeje …es una broma en fin adiós y suerte ….- dijo mi hermano algo sonrojado… y no se aun por que , en verdad no entiendo nada de lo que esta ocurriendo, hasta llegue a asustarme un poco , por que ese lugar estaba muy obscuro y en definitiva estaba sola , por que debía esperar a esa persona…espero que no se tarde mucho , me dije a mi misma , y sentándome en un tronco , _

_luego cuando estube recordando que será la ultima vez que veré a todos mis amigos una lagrima rozo mi mejilla…por que jamás tuve unos amigos tan buenos , generosos y amables con migo , aun que aveces eran algo insoportables cuando se enamoraban jeje…cosas de adolescentes quizás…_

_cuando recordaba esos momentos , dos manos me cubrieron los ojos , y yo en ese momento comencé a traspirar y asustarme aun mas , hasta que luego de 2 segundos reacciono ,e intento gritar…-aaaaah¡…-pero fui interrumpida por que luego de cubrirme los ojos ahora mi boca para que no gritara ,,, juro que sentía tanto miedo que pensé que iva a morir allí , pero una voz y palabras me tranquilizaron luego…_

_chazz- no te asustes asuka , soy yo chazz…me dijistes acercando mas tu rostro hacia delante para que pudiese ver esos hermosos ojos , y allí me sentí mas tranquila ,protegida , y otra vez mi corazón empieza a latir por ti mi amor… pero luego conteste con la presión que creí que me iría a desmallar…-ah¡ - e-eres tu manjoume¡… dije muy sonrojada por que su presencia realmente me sorprendió y además que aria a estas horas aquí y a que?_

_luego con una mano me sostuvo mi mano hacia su rostro , queriendo buscar una caricia mía… y lo empecé hacer , acaricie su rostro, y sentí la suavidad de su textura blanca y de una forma cariñosa que supe adivinar que le gustaría… pero luego me atreví a acariciar su pelo , conocer como era a trabes del tacto, no savia lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento pero esta seria la ultima vez que lo iva a volver a ver así que no pude contenerme tampoco con esa idea , por que indispensablemente lo iría a extrañar _

…_luego el interrumpe el dulce silencio de aquel momento con su bella voz que sentía deseos de escuchar mas seguido de parte de el…- que bella que eres cuando te veo…decía chazz con una mirada resplandecida con mucho amor hacia mi…-chazz si tu supieras todo lo que este corazón siente por ti, mi amor por ti es muy grande aun mas que lo que siente el por mi, pero aun seguía insegura, timida, no se era algo que me lo impedía…_

_Entonces yo no respondí a tu halago por que simplemente me sonroje por tal dicho tuyo me encantan esas cosas pero calle,¡ hay que tonta eres asuka¡_

_Luego sorpresivamente chazz me besa con mucha ternura y suavemente, sujetándome mi espalda y acariciándome mi cabello… lo sentí, esos toques, esas carisias y principalmente su hermosa boca_

_Sus__ besos __eran__ secos__ con __un__ fondo __lleno__ de__ saliva __que__ hacia__ incitarme __aun __mas__ y__ mas__…__hasta__ seguir__ sus __besos__ y __acercándolo __mas __hacia__ mi__ cuerpo,.__en__ ese __momento__ escuche __algo __que__ me __habías__ susurrado __al __oído __amor__,__algo __tan__ hermoso__,__ y __difícil__ de__ resistirse__ o__ al__menos __en __ese__ momento__ estaba __perdiendo __la__cabeza__ por__ ti__…__-_ _cuando__seas__mía__en__cada__sueño__voy__a__estar__yo_

_Te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor…y luego de ese poema surgió un suspiro de parte mía, mi suspiro dijo mucho para ti pues cuando lo escuchastes mas intenso era tu abrazo…_

_Estabas en mi cuello posando y disfrutando al igual que yo ese momento, como te envidio mi manjoume, por que es que te salen tan bien tus palabras, como sabes separar cada cosa y ponerla en su lugar, pero claro estaba que tu arrogancia era 100 por ciento comprobable que había desaparecido, que en tu corazon, estaba lo que mis ojos reflejaban…_

_luego el , se acerco besando mi cuello y haciendo que me excitara aun mas que la primera vez, sentía que la temperatura iva aumentando aun mas y no pude resistir en sacarle la camisa , era un impulso , un deseo que sentía , y no pude evitarlo , en ese entonces quise hacer el amor con el sin importar el lugar , ni la hora , ni la ocasión, por que no pude con mis deseos , y a el tampoco le desagrado la idea , de hecho me entubo ayudando en sacarle desde el primer botón de su camisa hasta el ultimo…._

_Entrégate, y yo te haré vibrar_

_Suplicaras que te ame más_

_En mis brazos volaras, hasta el cielo llegaras_

_No escaparas jamás_

_Luego tu querías que subiera mas la temperatura, y sacarme de una forma suave mi vestido, tus ojos agrisados estaban llenos de deseos al igual que los míos, y yo deseaba tanto tiempo este momento, deseaba tenerte así y nunca pude , nunca me atreví , pero este era el momento justo, y no lo podía desaprovechar_

_Pero__en__ese__entonces__un__pensamiento__hizo__que__este__momento__se__detuviera,__otra__vez__mi__tercadez__que__me__obligo__a__decir__algo__que__no__quise__decir_…-no es bueno que hagas eso...dije alejándome hacia el cuerpo de el un poco, y lo que vi. Era un hermoso torso descubierto y otra vez una mirada seductora, aunque se sorprendió un poco con mi reacción, y el al ver esto se acerca suavemente hacia mi mas que la primera vez y escucho en mi oído la voz de el diciéndome dulcemente…-_Tranquila__no__pasara__nada__cuando__seas__mía,__ya__lo__veras,__baby_

_Todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor_

…_esas palabras me hacían vibrar muy en lo profundo, un calor paso por mi vientre , queriendo dejar escapar mi deseo , al menos en este momento solo por hoy, esta noche , es y será la primera , y ultima que tendré con el , por eso disfrute de ese momento que el me dio , por que lo deseaba , desde el primer momento en que lo vi, a pesar de que siempre quise ocultarlo,,, ese era el momento especial , para decirle , con mis carisias cuanto lo amo…_

_8 años después.-.-.-.-.-._

_ahora yo soy ingeniera , de duelos profesionales , vivo en una casa , con toda mi familia , que antes no conocí, y vivo , felizmente , aunque cada vez que paso por esa habitación muy cerca de la mía , aproveche en verlo dormido, es muy callado , buen estudiante ,muy simpático… pero que lo amo y es toda mi vida, y mi pequeño secreto…_

_Tiene 7 años y cada vez que lo veo, recuerdo solo esa noche, que fue la ultima vez que lo he visto, y en esa noche, surgió un pequeño secreto que oculte hasta el día de hoy _

_FIN […]_

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO_ ,__aunque__ seguramente __el__ final__ lo__ han__ entendido __verdad? __EN__ FIN__ QUIERO__ ACLARAR__ QUE__ NI__ MANJOUME __NI __ASUKA__ ,__NI __ATTICUS__ ,__ME__ PERTENESEN __SOY__ SOLO__ UNA __GRAN__ FAN__ DE__ chazz__ y __Alexis __solo__ eso,__ emmm__…__.las __partes __donde __supuestamente__ asuka__ demuestra__ su __pequeño __amor__ hacia__ jun__, __no__ son__ seguros__,__ pero__ entre__ paréntesis __les__ he __dejado __el __capitulo__ ,__para __que__ lo__ comprueben__,__ OK__,__sin__ mas __que__ decir__ bye__ mis __queridos __lectores._


End file.
